


The Ultimate Fandom Truth or Dare!

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Free!, Homestuck, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: As In You Make Them Play Truth or Dare, F/F, F/M, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I may have kidnapped some characters, forced them into an abandoned warehouse, and am now televising their torture... But hey! At least you get to dare them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some rules for your dares:
> 
> -No M rated dares. I'm not going to detail them if you try daring it.
> 
> -Also no killing.
> 
> -I also encourage you to dare them to read various fanfics! Or to do silly things. Or go on dates. Or... Whatever comes to your minds, I guess!

CPG: Ta da! I am the lovely host, CPG! Aka, Crazy Pairing Girl. These are my favorite OCs of all time! *gestures to a blonde girl with brown eyes and a brunette girl with blue eyes*

Blonde Girl: I'm Sumiko! I'm a friend of Ciel and Sebastian's and I consider Ciel to be my little brother!

Brunette Girl: I'm Remi, Sumiko's girlfriend. I hate almost all demons, but Sebastian's okay I guess. I hate Claude though, and I hit him with my bible every time he pisses me off.

CPG: Before I wake up our captives, I should mention that the Black Butler characters we have... Well, they haven't 'experienced' the events of the second season. Do with that information what you will. Now then... EVERYONE! TIME TO WAKE UP!

*All the characters wake up and start freaking out*

Karkat: Where the hell are we?! IS THIS THE HUMAN AFTERLIFE?!

John: I don't THINK it's heaven... Might be hell though!

Claude: I know hell. I lived in hell. This is not hell... But it is a close second.

Remi: You have no position to be all snarky! *hits Claude with her bible*

Frey: Where's Venti?! Is she okay?!

Venti: I am right here... Okay why am I a human?

CPG: Because if you were a dragon then you wouldn't fit in the warehouse.

Honey: Takashi I'm scared!

Kyoya: I should call my police force, right?

Haruhi: Calm down you guys... This is just a really extreme version of Truth or Dare.

Tamaki: Oh! So this is normal for commoners?

Haruhi: Well the kidnapping part isn't... Nor is the fact that there are cameras everywhere... Are you showing this on TV?

CPG: Yup!

Rin: Why would you do that?

Sumiko: Trust me, she has her reasons. Kind of...

Remi: I don't care as long as I get to hit Claude!

Claude: Why do you hate me, again?

Remi: Because you're a love-killing asshole! Now don't talk back! *smacks him again*

Will: Remi, please calm yourself.

CPG: ...You're not supposed to know who she is.

Will: I was awake earlier, actually. A little dazed but awake.

Sumiko: Oh. Why didn't you attack us though?

Grell: Someone took our death scythes! *pouts* Bassy! You'll get my death scythe back for me, right?! *attempts to tackle 'Bassy'*

Sebastian: *pushes Grell off of him* I don't see why I should.

CPG: Okay! Well I'm going to cut this off here but I'd just like to say to the viewers that, even though not all of the characters talked, I promise you that the majority of them are here! Though, for Homestuck, only the Post-Scratch Trolls and the Pre-Scratch Kids are here. That is it. No one else.

Sollux: What are you even talking about. It'th incredibly dithturbing.

CPG: Remi is over in that corner spanking Claude with her bible and my explaination of who is here is disturbing to you?

Sollux: ...Fair point.

Sebastian: I need to help him, don't I.

CPG: Most likely, yes.


	2. Chapter 2

CPG: Okay, everyone! Who's ready to be humiliated?

Everyone: ......

CPG: ...At least you didn't run away.

Sumiko: Erm, CPG. You forgot to mention in the last chapter that people can dare you as well.

CPG: There's a reason for that. But yes, myself and my two OCs can be dared as well.

Remi: C'mon! What dares do we got?

CPG: Our first dare comes from Afropower1. They said, and I quote, "How 'bout doing a few Lap dances?" But they didn't specify who, so I'm going to draw names from a hat. *pulls a hat out of thin air*

Karkat: How the fuck did you do that?

CPG: Author powers. I can do whatever I want with them. For example...

*Claude starts dancing like a chicken*

Remi: Anyone got a video camera?

Sumiko: Here you go honey. *hands Remi a camera*

Claude: MAKE IT STOP!

CPG: Okay, okay...

*Claude stops dancing*

CPG: Now, on to the dares! *draws two names from the hat*

Rose: ...Well?

John: Who is it?

CPG: ...Yeah, I'm drawing again.

Rin: Why?! Is it you?!

CPG: God no. If it was me I'd still do it! I drew Remi and Claude.

Remi: No. Fuck. No.

Claude: For once I agree...

Remi: ...What, I'm not good enough to give you a lap dance? Is that it?!

Sumiko: Please calm down, sweetheart.

Remi: ...Fine. But I'm still pissed.

CPG: *draws two more names* Eridan and Sumiko.

Eridan: No glubbin way! I am not givin a glubbin lap dance to some glubbin human girl I don't even know!

CPG: Yes you are.

Eridan: ...Author powers?

CPG: Author powers.

*Sumiko sits in a random chair. Eridan walks up to her all sexy-like and... You know what? Fuck it. He gave her a lap dance. I am not detailing it because it is god-awful and Remi is foaming at the mouth over here*

Remi: Are trolls susceptible to bibles like demons are?

CPG: No but you can have this chainsaw. *pulls out a chainsaw*

Eridan: OH HELL NO. *runs and hides behind Sollux*

Sollux: You theriouthly think I want to help you?

Eridan: ...I was kinda hopin...

CPG: MOVING ON. Our next dare comes from 'Zama'. Sebastian, you have to dance a waltz with Claude.

Sebastian: No.

Remi: Yes! *hits Claude*

Claude: OW! I didn't even say anything!

Remi: Don't care!

CPG: Seriously? How many times will we go through this? I have AUTHOR POWERS you guys!

*Some random waltz music starts playing. Claude and Sebastian start to dance, and Sebastian is leading and he's stepping on Claude's toes a lot. Claude is kicking him in retliation. Okay now they're full-on beating each other up. Someone help pull them apart*

Ciel: Sebastian! I order you to stop!

Alois: You too Claude!

*They reluctantly stop attempting to kill each other. Thank goodness*

CPG: Now! Our next dare is from 'Secretly a Hamster'.

Dylas: Not much of a secret if they put it all over the internet...

Doug: You're one to talk, Mister Horsie!

Dylas: What was that, pebble brain?!

CPG: ENOUGH! Sebastian, you have to let Grell give you a makeover!

Grell: OH WONDERFUL! Bassy dear, come on! *grabs Sebastian's arm and drags him into a room that CPG poofed in earlier*

-2 hours later-

*Sebastian walks out looking mortified*

Venti: Oh my goodness...

Ciel: *Facepalm* How could I have expected anything else?

*Sebastian's hair was dyed red, and his entire outfit was replaced by red versions of the same thing*

CPG: Okay, as hilarious as this is, it kind of hurts my eyes. *snaps fingers and Sebastian returns to normal*

Sebastian: Thank you.

CPG: No problem! Now, the dare I've both been waiting for and dreading... I get to show all of you the second season of Black Butler!

Alois: 'Dreading'? Is it that bad?

CPG: You'll see... Trust me. The darer said that I don't have to show everyone, but I want to so I am. *turns on a large television*

-A little while later-

*Alois is crying in a corner. Ciel is curled into the fetal position with a horrified expression. And half the Rune Factory characters are trying to stop Sebastian and Claude from killing each other*

Kyle: Seriously! None of that actually happened and somehow you're angry about it?!

Claude and Sebastian: YES!

Jake: Stupid demons! You're almost stupider than humans!

Forte: I would take offense to that if I wasn't busy trying to pry these two morons off of each other!

Margaret: Honestly! Those two boys are terrified and you're here trying to KILL each other!

CPG: I'm just going to continue with the dares now. Kyoya has to kiss Tamaki.

Kyoya: ...Excuse me?

Tamaki: *nervous laugh* Um, well, if it's a dare... She'll just use her powers anyway so-

*Kyoya kisses Tamaki*

Tamaki: Wha! K-Kyoya!

Kyoya: You said it yourself. She'd only use her powers if I refused.

CPG: Dorks.


	3. Chapter 3

CPG: Welcome back everyone!

Sumiko: *looks up from reading a book* Oh, we have more dares?

CPG: Well we HAD dares. I was just too busy to actually have you guys do them.

Claude: Busy or lazy?

CPG: ...Can't it be both?

Remi: Anyway! Can I read off the dares?

Claude: No. Please no.

CPG: I'm the one in charge, and I say yes.

Remi: Awesome! Okay, the first dare is... Wait, it's actually a truth, from someone named 'ara'. Sumiko, you got that truth potion stuff?

Sumiko: Yup! *holds up a bottle*

Ominous Narrator: Tell-All Truth Juice! For when you want to trust a person, but you know they're lying! Now with 50% more Essence of Truth!

Ciel: ...What was that?

CPG: My Ominous Narrator, or ON for short. Funny thing, ON stands for his name too. Oliver Nate. I can't use actual name-brand interrogation items in this show, so I made my own! And of course I had to get a narrator to introduce them!

Rei: You can't use name-brand items, or you just wanted an excuse for an Ominous Narrator?

CPG: Little bit of both really! Mostly the second.

Remi: Anyway, the truth is for Rin! What do you like most about Nitori?

Rin: ...That 'Tell-All' Juice stuff... I know it has to make me tell the truth, but it won't force me to actually speak will it?

Sumiko: No, but this will! *holds up another bottle*

ON: Make 'Em Speak Spray! One spritz of this and you'll get all the answers you need! Buy two and get a free bottle of Tell-All Truth Juice!

CPG: We can do this the easy way or the... Forceful way... I mean it'll still be pretty easy when we give you the drink and the spray... All we have to do is find a way to make you drink the juice...

Rin: ...

Remi: Forceful way it is then! Sumiko?

*Sumiko sprays him with Make 'Em Speak*

Rin: I'll never talk! You'll never get me to open my mouth! I will never drink the-

*Sumiko dumps the Tell All juice in his mouth*

Rin: *swallows* Ew! That tastes disgusting!

CPG: We're working on the Apple flavor.

Remi: Now! Rin, what do you like most about Nitori?

Rin: I like how cute he is! I mean that's technically not one thing because there's A LOT of things that make him cute, like how excitable he is or how he gets so shy when he's complimented. Oh, and his blush is REALLY cute! Actually I think-

*CPG knocks him out with a random baseball bat. Everyone stares at her in horror*

CPG: It's the only way to get someone to shut up after being sprayed with that stuff! We're working on that too, by the way.

Remi: Uh, anyway... Well, skipping over the other ones for Rin until he wakes up... Here's a dare from 'Just dew it' for Sollux.

CPG: Where are the trolls?

Rose: They're trying to dig a tunnel out of here.

*Suddenly the trolls appear in the middle of the room*

CPG: Trying to escape?

Remi: Whatever, it doesn't matter. They didn't even make it to the electrical force field.

Karkat: Electrical WHAT?!

CPG: I have a large force field surrounding the studio that shocks anyone who attempts to escape. Your only way outside the force field is if you're dared to leave for some reason. Even then you have to wear ankle bracelets that poof you back after a certain amount of time.

Feferi: ...Well... Um, is there a dare that needs to be done?

Remi: Oh, right! Sollux, you have a dare to be nice to Eridan. Along with a comment, 'You're being a hoof-beast's ass'. Whatever that means. I guess it's some cultural troll insult...

John: Hoof-beast means horse.

Everyone except CPG and Homestuck characters: Ohhhh...

Sollux: Fine. I will do one thing for Eridan. One thing! That doethn't involve thome quadrant crap. That ith my limit.

CPG: I don't ship it anyway, so I wouldn't allow it either.

*Everyone stares at CPG*

CPG: ...The darer didn't say that it had to be, as Sollux put it, 'some quadrant crap'. I'm allowed to set my own limits.

Eridan: Glubbin... Fine. Then can you show me how to hack computers?

Sollux: ...You're interethted in computerth?

Eridan: Actually I just wanted to pick something that you would enjoy so I could pretend you were enjoying my company.

Sollux: That'th kind of creepy... But fine, come on.

*They go into a room labelled 'Computer Room'*

*Rin sits up, rubbing his forehead in pain*

Rin: .............

CPG: He won't be able to talk for a bit. Another side effect that we're working on.

Remi: Uh, well... Here's one from 'Afropower1' again. Nagisa and Nitori have to kiss, because quote "A jealous Rin and Rei would be priceless" unquote.

CPG: You heard 'em! Get to it before I use my author powers!

Nagisa: ...Do we have-

CPG: WRONG ANSWER!

*Nagisa and Aiichirou glomp each other and start kissing*

Haru: ...Rin's going to rip his hair out.

Makoto: Rei? Are you okay? Your face is red... And are you crying?

Rei: N-No! CPG, uh, what is the point of this dare?!

CPG: Afropower1 gave it, not me. But the reason WAS stated in the dare, you know. To make you and Rin jealous.

*Nagisa and Nitori fly apart. Nagisa goes to hide behind Rei and Nitori just goes and curls up into a ball in some random corner*

Remi: Up next, Grell! You have a dare from... Well they say just to call them Navi.

Grell: Oooh! What do I get?!

Remi: You're not allowed to think about Sebastian for an hour.

Grell: WHAT?!

Sumiko: Is that so horrible...?

Grell: It's impossible! You tell someone not to think of something and then that's all they can think about! It would have been just as hard if they'd said 'Don't think about purple polka-dotted hippies'!

*A random penguin runs through screaming 'HIPPIES!' and then disappears*

Alois: Ooh! What was that?!

Haruhi: Wait, do we want to know?

CPG: It was just Skipper. Must've gotten out of the other ToD I have.

Sumiko: You... You don't have another one... Not here anyway...

CPG: Nah, but I'm gonna put another one up! And he's going to be there. Anyway, moving on!

Remi: ...Right. We could just lock Grell in a room for an hour and she could just occupy her mind with whatever's in there.

CPG: Fine by me! *shoves Grell into a random room*

Grell: *muffled* Ooh! Look at all these pretty dresses! And they're all so RED!

Remi: Well, that should keep her occupied for-

*Sollux and Eridan walk out of the Computer Room*

Dave: How was it?

Sollux: It wath fine. He actually turned out to be not horrible at it.

Eridan: Thanks... I think...

Sollux: Whatever. I am going to thay thith platonically: I will happily teach you how to hack computerth again, ath long ath you act not-creepy.

Terezi: Hehehe, was he creepy this time?

Sollux: No. It'th called prevention, TZ.

CPG: Moving on! What do you think, Remi? Can we hold off on the rest of the dares?

Claude: Please say yes!

Remi: *glares at Claude* I would say no just to torture him, but sadly it wouldn't do much good since he didn't get any dares.

CPG: Well! That's a wrap then! Everyone go rest up until the next torture- I mean, the next daring session!

Sumiko: What about Grell?

CPG: Oh, right. *Snaps fingers*

Sebastian: What exactly did you do?

CPG: I made her think of you. So she failed the dare.

Sumiko: Then... What happens since she failed?

CPG: Dunno! The darer can decide! Now, let's cut off the cameras and get some rest, yeah? *Snaps fingers again*


End file.
